


Escape

by Korat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korat/pseuds/Korat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night... oops wrong story. What I mean to say is; during a storm that happens to be in the evening Sam leaves her house in a Taxi running from her painful memories, only to be thrust into her own painful scenario. Not exactly a happy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Escape  
Author: Korat  
Character: Sam  
Setting: Unknown, possibly future.  
Warnings/Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and the characters in it belong to MGM. No copyright infringement was intended by the writing of this short story.

* * *

Outside rain pounded against the window pane and lightning flashed agianst the quickly darkening sky. Sighing Sam slowely rose her window seat and silently gathered together her bags. With a forlorn gaze she surveyed her former home. It looked sterile now, like a show home, the lighted 'for sale' sign glaring at her through the open blinds. Walking over she swiftly pulled shut the blinds and with another gentle sigh she drifted through the doorway, and gently closed andlocked the door behind her. Soundlessly she turned and walked toward the waiting Taxi-cab

Rattling the battered, dingy, black taxi started forward, shuddering it lurched into gear. Worried Sam listened to the sounds, and after moment dismissed them as meaningless. Settling back into her seat, she stared out the window at the faint glowing sunset showing through the downpour. It was going to be a long, bumpy, uncomfortable ride. Slowly her thoughts drifted off and her mind danced over the memories of the horrible events of the past few weeks . It was like a bad nightmare that she could not wake up from. Her decisions flashed before her eyes, was there any way she could have prevented the outcome,any different choice she could have made, a warning she could have given, any way at all?

A sudden jolt forced Sam out of her unpleasent reminicing. The storm had severly increased in intesity and the taxi was now being buffeted back and forth by the gale force winds, but the driver had not slowed down at all. After several nerve racking minutes Sam pondered asking the driver to slow down; his insane approach to the windy roads was sure to give her a heart attack. Apprehensively she eyed an approaching semi-truck, the only vehicle they had seen for about an hour, almost collapsing with relief as it went roaring by narrowly missing the speeding cab. She relaxed to soon, she realized as the taxi slipped on the wet roads. Flipping spectacularly, the cab went dancing in the air, flipping around and around and around for several antagonizing minutes before landing, rocking, in the ditch never to be driven again.

Several hours later Sam groggily cracked open her eyes, and quickly closed them again; the nearby lights sending pain waves slamming through her head. This wasn't the airport or her early morning flight to Canada, that much was easily ascertained. However it left the question "Where am I?" Warily she attempted to open her eyes again and this time succeeded, for a short period of time. It was just long enough to determine where she was exactly. Suspended from the ceiling of the haphazardly balanced, upside down taxi-cab by her seatbelt with a spectacular view of the battered, bloody, and apparently very dead taxi-driver. Wincing she adverted her eyes and gazed out the shattered windows. The sun had rose and its rays were splashed allover the nearby flowering meadow.

The flowers were so beautiful, internally she wished the rest of her former team could be here to enjoy the spring colours with her. She was so engrossed in the display of nature's impressiveness out side the window that she failed to notice the blood streaming down her face until it it completely obscured her vision, blocking out the stunning morning view. It was at that moment the shock of the crash began to fade and the pain took over. Being no stranger to pain she was able to fight it off for long enough to realize that her injuries were much more severe than she had initially assumed. “So this is how they must have felt” she thought. Giving into the pain she released her breath and let her mind and body relax. Then she peacefully sank into the never ending darkness content in the knowledge that shortly she would be joining the rest of her team.

Fin

* * *


End file.
